


The Prison Break

by aquawawi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquawawi/pseuds/aquawawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they're not paired up for this one set up. Or for any of the set ups for this dumb prison break so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic pls be gentle nah jk be as stone cold in fixing as you can. Also I didn't proofread it so I'm sorry in advance!
> 
> Based off the prison break heist. As in the Rockstar one that came out w/ the heist dlc not Geoff's escape.

So they're not paired up for this one set up. Or for any of the set ups for this dumb prison break so far.

He suggested going together but Gavin just had to protest and whine that "We've made so much progress together! Do we really have to swap partners now?"

Ray couldn't complain about working with Geoff. His boss was fun and they work well together, entertained but not out of line and they finish their half of the work way faster than chaotic, exciting team Love n' Stuff.

Geoff just looks at Ray with a knowing smile as Ryan gave the all clear on disabling that transmitter and an all clear for Gavin to take off. He passed their location slightly, Ray could see on their GPS as Geoff started the bus and their own locator (convincing Lindsay to change the name for them to be the exact name as the hijacked bus was the hard part honestly).

"You got rid of all the evidence?" Geoff asked Ryan along the way.

 _"Eh, he's on the bus, I have to torch it anyway."_ Ryan replied and Ray could imagine the man's nonchalant shrug. _"I'm at the airfield by the way, if I just, soak it a little and dump it by the hangar, no one'll suspect a thing."_

"Subtle, good, this should be subtle." Geoff said.

"Right, 'cos getting out should be smooth." Ray noted sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side; we should get out in one piece." Gavin added as Geoff and Ray shut their mouth, the guard noted the oddity of the single drug felon considering the high drug rate and how he feels like he's seen the guard before but didn't do anything beyond that and lets them in.

"A little nervous Geoff?" Ray almost snickered at Geoff's scoff as his boss rustled his armor and shirt.

"Shut up, let's go." Geoff cleared his throat as he brought out the Carbine Michael gave him to replace his own golden gun.

 _"Something happened down there?"_ Ryan asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ray quipped as Geoff shushed him, head completely in the game and the younger pursed his lips to hide his laughing yelp as Ray jumped out and Geoff shoved the younger, half an act and half payback for laughing at him.

Ray walked ahead of Geoff, keeping the man just within line of sight as he directed where they should go by memory of his own incarceration process.

 _"Change of- damn it, wrong-"_ He suddenly heard their employer (who Gavin had so nicely dubbed Bjork) and judging from the slight falter of Geoff's step and the distant sound of a plane and the two guards up ahead shuffling amongst themselves, he could only guess something's about to hit the fan _hard_.

 _"So um..."_ Gavin began. _"The military base just sent out jets."_

 _"Gavin what did you do?"_ Ryan asked as he heard Geoff's grip on the rifle tightening as guards eyed them suspiciously.

 _"I didn't do anything!"_ Gavin shouted as the Velum flew overhead of the prison and Ray heard the sound of sirens and hollering guards.

"Dumbass don't fly over the prison there's AA guns on all 5 towers!" Geoff shouted as Ray pulled his boss to a wall and the guards began shooting. The two responded with their own shooting and the whole compound was alive with deafening gunfire and a persistent alarm.

Halfway through the prison, they heard Gavin yelp and Ryan had to stifle a laugh that Geoff or Gavin probably didn't hear but Ray heard it, he heard it damn it. There was a distant noise of explosions and Ray could only guess it was Ryan laughing at something Gavin almost fucked up over there and Ray actually pouted.

"Where is this guy!?" Geoff groaned, the block's empty by now, the prisoners inside and the guards having stopped risking trying to stop Geoff and Ray to call NOOSE in. Ray focused on salvaging ammo and any armor that was worn by anyone Ray shot (if it was Geoff, the ballistic would've been so shattered it'd look like a cobweb) and turned around to see that Geoff had found the man.

 _"What does he look like?"_ He sounded so on edge, if it weren't for the fact that he was the only one who had such a high voice, Ray wouldn't have realized it was Gavin.

"Kinda like Walter White." Ray said as he, Geoff and the Scientist prepped up behind the wall Rachkovsky was leaning on. Geoff gave an exasperated sigh as he shook out what's left of his front plating.

"I thought they'll be sending professionals." Rachkovsky complained.

"Oh please, take your blessings as they come."

"I didn't get shivved and ate toilet paper for 2 months for this!" The man continued to complain as Ray handed him the Carbine rifle and all its ammunition.

"Would you please shut up? We're at least doing something." Ray said simply and Geoff looked like he's 14 and saw his best friend deliver the sickest burn he's ever witnessed. The cheerful man couldn't even contain his laugh as he slid Ray a second AP pistol.

 _"What happened?"_ Ryan asked and. was he upset?

"No, no man just, oh my God that was the saltiest I've ever heard Ray."

"C'mon you heard saltier ones." Ray shrugged as he got in position. NOOSE ops teams are heading this way and he'd really feel safer with a sniper.

"Yeah but... Oh my God... Look at him man he's just... So pissed now!" He crouched between laughs as he pointed his head towards their target who ducked elsewhere with a disgruntled look on his face. "He'd probably shank you if he didn't need us."

They got past the NOOSE operatives in a fair amount of silence. Geoff was still giving excited commentary and is livelier in this firefight in making sure Ray's okay, with lots of "Watch out!"s, "You alright?", "Fuckin' Ray, still a good shot with just a pistol."

 _"Wait, you, what?"_ Ryan stuttered as Gavin whispered _'This can't be the LS air force...' "He only has a pistol?"_

"Well I have two technically." Not that he can use two at once as much as he wants to shoot pistols arms akimbo.

 _"Geoff make Ray stand behind you then!"_ Ryan scolded and Geoff rolled his eyes. _"You have the armor and the bigger guns and-"_

"Ry calm down, I can go pick up rifles, they're literally littering the floor right now."

Ryan was quiet but they both could hear a grumble as Geoff turned to Ray and snickered in a ‘You little shit stop messing with him’ way.

They found themselves in an armored car, Geoff out at the front with Rachkovsky while Ray's at the back shooting out tires and cops.

 _"Gavin, just land, I'll go deal with the incoming cops."_ Ryan ordered as the Brit gave some confirmation.

"Good." Geoff agreed as the riot van began to move. He tried hard to contain his excitement for the prospect of the older man watching his back. Or in Ray's case, his front.

"Just, keep away from the back, I'm sitting there."

...

They hopped on the Velum then off in the blink of an eye and Geoff had to catch Gavin midair since the Brit had accidentally released both his main and secondary chute and how lucky they were that their boss just happen to have a shit ton of experience with parachute drops as he took one of the carabineers attached on the parachute bag to Gavin's own and they landed together with Gavin as a mess of blubbering limbs.

Then it came to seating and Gavin was immediately fine as he shouted "Shotgun!"

Ray frowned at that as he dumped the chutes in one place and the sticks and was prepared to light it with a zippo when suddenly Ryan was in front of him pouring gasoline and holding a matchbox, who even uses those in Los Santos?

"You can sit in the front if you want." Ryan said as he finished with the gasoline and took out at least two matches. "I'm kind of hoping you do."

"Well... Do you want me to? You and Gavin seem to be getting along well together." He asked as Ryan lit a match and the other before deciding he'd strike a few more before they're done.

"You kidding me? I'd love to have you in shotgun." Ryan said as he continued to strike down more matches and finally chucks the whole box in the growing bonfire. Then he leaned in out of earshot  “Please, it’s better than Gavin, our last flight together, he asked me a really dumb question and he's still insisting on an answer and I honestly don't know and-"

"Alright, alright Ry I'll sit shotgun." Ray agreed and Ryan's painted face lit up in a smile and Ray could feel his heart performing capoeira with his stomach. Ryan immediately went ahead and had to yank Gavin out of the front seat by the back of his collar and Ray let out a short breathy laugh as he approached the chopper.

The two chatted on their way back on their own private line. Geoff's dicking around with Gavin on the back so at least the two are preoccupied and during their whole ride back, they only got disturbed by Bjork once to tell them the payment's all gone to Ryan's bank account (the 8th public one named Tristan Harley, as if they needed multiple bank accounts with fake names, why else do they have Lindsay? Since Michael complained Lester's too Goddamn busy with other greenies these days, his darling wife's been their go-to computer gal.)

They celebrated with the rest of the crew, Ryan was incredibly excited and unsurprisingly, his apartment soon had the scent of weed infused with his furnishing. Moving through all his intoxicated friends was hard enough as it is, as Ryan had refused to move his plants before the party started. He found the madman without his mask, and stopping an argument that Michael and Gavin had which amounted to a concoction of words.

Ryan was chatting with Lindsay and the former was laughing at the two and some inaudible comment Lindsay made about them. She shrugged before giving him a light punch on his shoulder and decided to bug the two by taking a couch pillow  
and laid it on top of the two before lying down on it herself.

And Ryan just happened to have turned to Ray, eyes a little red and face paint smudged at the edges separating the red and white and black. He gave an easy and lazy smile as he clambered to where Ray was sitting and flopped down lazily.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ryan asked.

"A little yeah, are you high?"

"Very." Then he slurred about how to tell just how high Ryan Haywood is and as much as Ray would love to listen, he couldn't understand a lick of it. He's happy that Ryan's next to him like this, miffed this only happens when he's high. Ray turned around and Ryan actually whined and complained.

It boiled down to Ryan drifting asleep and Ray stuck playing a game on his phone as the older man had his arms wrapped around Ray's waist. He heard Geoff chuckling as he said goodbye with Jack towing him along and Ray's face immediately flushed red that Ray didn't know if he should mess around and get that next achievement on Crossy Road or go to sleep.

...

Sleep must've gotten to him too as when he opened his eyes next, it was bright, ergo it was hours away from when it was which as Ray can recall, was sometime at 3.

He couldn’t move if he wanted to anyway, Ryan’s arm was still draped around his waist and the older didn’t look like he had moved at all since the way he fell asleep last night, far too wasted to move. His muscles was aching from all the times he had to deliberately let the bullets fly to his chest, legs sore from crouching up and down out of cover, he’s certain his chest is raked with bruises and his legs would be stiff for the next few days. Contrary to popular belief, just because you have a bulletproof vest doesn’t mean you’ll be fine taking in shots.

So Ray was fine lying down like this, although he fidgeted a little to see that oh my God what the fuck Ryan was awake the whole damn time.

Both sluggishly untangled themselves from each other and Ray caught a glimpse of Ryan’s expression, a mix of ‘oh shit’ and fits of flustering. The face paint was pretty well smudged out and Ray could see traces of the blush on his skin as he slid off the bed and went for the door.

“No Ryan wait, wait.” Ray called out and he tried to get up but winced and yep definitely bruised, maybe even a fracture on his ribs somewhere.

Hearing that Ryan was next to him in seconds and giving him an ‘Are you ok?’ along with ‘Should we get an x-ray?’ and finally ‘It could be worse just stay still’.

“Can I just stay here for the while being?” Ray asked as he finally leaned back and Ryan had cleaned up a little, changing out of the jacket and from the shirt from yesterday and hair back in its ponytail and now he’s preparing him apple honey tea on top of his shelf, he even moved his favorite fern to set up.

“Of course you can.” And Ryan’s replies were short and simple and Ray just wanted to fish more out of the older man.

“Y’know it’s alright considering how high you were last night, besides, nothing happened.” Ray said with an easy shrug of his shoulder.

“Usually you go on a date first before you sleep together.”

“Jeez just take me out if that’s your concern.”

Ryan actually paused at what Ray said.

“Do you… Wanna go out with me then? On a date?” Ryan asked as he stirred the honey into the tea, trying to not make a clink between the cup and the spoon but from the ones he can hear and based on what he see at the edge of his eye, Ryan’s back looks absolutely stiff and every moment Ray spends quiet, his shoulders seem to move up to try to reach up and hide his head.

“Alright.” Ray said, still a little shocked that _wow_ he has a date with Ryan and the older turned around. Damn it, he probably didn’t sound excited or anything and fuck it’s not his fault alright, he’s just not very good at showing emotions. “I-I mean, I’d love to I’m… I’m uh sorry I don’t-“

Ryan went over to kiss his forehead immediately. “Relax, relax, you don’t have to force yourself to show it.” And all at one Ray remembers for a fact that they did know each other better than anyone else would. Relax, Ray, just be yourself with this guy. “Let’s go out then.”

Ray smiled at the other before scratching his neck sheepishly. “Can we uh… go out later then, just stay in today?”

Ryan let out a breathy laugh as he handed Ray his tea. “Of course we can.”


End file.
